The invention relates to joints or couplings for fluid-, wire- or cable-conducting pipes or tubes and, more particularly, to coupling that is selectively swivelled by an installer to find level.
Alternatively, the invention relates to joints or couplings for fluid-, wire- or cable-conducting pipes or tubes and, more particularly, to coupling that is selectively swivelled by an installer to set an angle (including without limitation a straight angle).
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.